


(your) words mean more at night

by valgraces



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love my boys, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, and i am touch-starved, and jason reminds him of that, and not even out loud so like, basically shit is said, but once, hypothermia risk but like it's Fine, leo is comforted, leo is worthy of love, much cuddling, rating is cause swearing, so cuddles in the cold!, soulmate behavior tbh, valgrace, yeah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valgraces/pseuds/valgraces
Summary: Leo reflects by the lake. Jason finds him there, cold and shivering and feeling a little worse for wear.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	(your) words mean more at night

**Author's Note:**

> title from words by gregory alan isakov

It’s cold, beside the lake, even for mid-November in New York.

Leo curls tightly in on himself and puffs out a breath, watching it turn to vapor. His fingers are approaching numbness, and he shivers a little. He should’ve grabbed a jacket, but the hinges of the closet door are in dire need of oil, and that much noise would definitely have woken Jason up. Still, he knows that he’ll have to go back in eventually.

A splash sounds in the water, and Leo startles. A watery hand emerges and waves at him, and he exhales in relief. 

“Hi to you too,” he murmurs. The naiad’s hand waves once more, and slides back into the water. 

The naiads are nice to him, for some reason, despite his fire. The dryads are, too, albeit a little more warily. He wonders whether their kindness is out of pity, or genuine care. He doubts that it’s the latter.

Wind whips against his face, drawing him out of his thoughts, and he winces. His cheeks are going numb, he notes, and sighs out another misty cloud.

A footstep crunches on the ground behind him, and Leo hunches over even more. It's Jason. He knows it is because of the weight of each footfall and the rhythm his feet make - but mainly because it’s Jason, and Leo would recognize Jason even if all his senses were taken from him.

“This seat taken?” Jason asks.

Leo huffs out a laugh. “Nah.” He pats the ground, motioning for Jason to sit, and Jason plops down beside him.

“Hey,” Jason says. He's wearing his pajama pants and a hoodie, and Leo wants nothing more than to curl into his warmth.

He doesn’t, though, just tilts his head in acknowledgement. “Hey, Jace. Did I wake you up?”

“Kinda. I noticed you were gone, and figured you’d be out here. Looks like I was right.”

Leo gives a small, tired smile. “You know me too well,” he says, purposely keeping his tone light. He can see the worry in Jason’s eyes, and hates himself a little for being the cause of it.

“No,” Jason says, soft and gentle, “I just know you.” And gods, his voice is so earnest and loving and Leo almost wants to cry because he deserves none of it, none of the tenderness that Jason treats him with. He forces a smile, though, anyway.

Before Leo can quip a witty joke back at him, his teeth start chattering, and he feels himself shiver. He’s really regretting not getting that jacket now. As if reading his thoughts, Jason loops his arm around Leo and tugs him closer against his chest, and Leo automatically burrows into him. His head fits under Jason’s chin, and when they’re like this, Leo thinks that maybe it isn’t so bad being small. He feels safe with Jason holding him.

This time is no exception. Jason is comfortably warm, and Leo tips his head back a little, leaning it backwards on Jason’s shoulder. “This is nice,” he says, and Jason hums in content agreement. It is nice out here, with the sound of the lake lapping up against the shore and a blanket of stars over Long Island Sound. 

Belatedly, Jason mumbles a “yeah” and closes his eyes. He’s sleepy, still, and holding Leo only makes him sleepier. He doesn’t even realize that he’s dipped into sleep until Leo shakes him awake.

“Babe? Jace, wake up. We can’t sleep out here,” he whispers. Jason sits up groggily, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He makes a hoarse noise of confusion, and Leo looks faintly amused. 

“C’mon, Sparky. Let me go, and we can get back to bed,” he says. 

Sure enough, Jason’s clinging onto Leo like a limpet. “Do I have to?”

Leo rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you kinda do, unless you’re gonna fly the both of us back.“ He sees the glint in his boyfriend’s eyes too late. “Jason, no.”

Jason grins (like a little shit), and summons a gust of wind to carry them back to Cabin One. Leo yelps as they lift off, and clings even tighter to his boyfriend (an added benefit, Jason thinks). The wind whistles in their ears and Leo shuts his eyes tight against the sharp cold, cursing at Boreas and his stupid kids. 

Then all of a sudden the wind stops and it’s over just as quickly as it started. The two of them drop down right in front of the door, stumbling in. Everything’s just as Leo left it, except for one thing: the closet door is open. Leo looks at it quizzically, and Jason notices.

“I was gonna find you and give you my hoodie,” he says, sheepishly, and Leo almost melts. 

(thank the gods for jason grace - leo is so in love with this boy)

“I love you,” he says, smiling up at Jason, and Jason laughs softly. 

“I know.” Jason mirrors Leo’s smile. “Love you too.”

They stand there for a while, comfortable in the silence until Leo shivers a little. Jason pulls him into bed and tugs him back to his chest. “G’night, Leo.”

“Night, Jace,” Leo murmurs. Jason’s nice and warm against his back, and the two of them fall asleep completely entangled in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is i just want to be held
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leoeleos) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/vaIgraced)!


End file.
